


Moriuchi Heirs no Days!

by barbedwirekisses



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bahasa Indonesia, Boys Love - Freeform, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, bahasa non-baku, bokap-nyokap Taka sama Hiroki udeh cerai di sini, humor gagal/?, tapi Taka sama Hiro masih tetep bersama gitu deh, tinggalnya bareng
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbedwirekisses/pseuds/barbedwirekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(edit 2!): Orang tua mereka memang sudah bercerai. Namun, itu bukan berarti akhir bagi kakak-adik ini -- pewaris marga tersohor Moriuchi, Takahiro dan Hiroki -- untuk tetap bersama dan berbagi perasaan love/hate mereka! Ikuti cerita seru /dan jayus/ mereka di sini tentang cowok, cinta, teman dan sebagainya! X3 HAHAHAHA</p><p>Days of the Moriuchi Heirs STARTS! **</p><p>((changes of title and summary due to author's late knowledge/update about Taka's current surname lmao))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act. 1 — Hansamuna boyfriend and … Poison?

**Author's Note:**

> Bismillahirrohmanirrohim dengan menyebut nama Allah yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang, dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa, kemerdekaan itu -- Moriuchi Takahiro dan Moriuchi Hiroki bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milik seme mereka masing-masing-----eh, ya diri mereka sendirilahh hwhw
> 
> Warning(s): SLASH, AU, VERY out of characters (so if you don't like this, you can get out from here :) thanks), bahasa gawl, bahasa gak baku everywhere, cursing words everywhere, krenyes kriuk-kriuk kyk ayam mekdi yum :999 
> 
> FIC INI HANYALAH UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA TANPA ADA NIAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN ATAU MENGOLOK TOKOH YANG BERSANGKUTAN DI SINI. DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, PLEASE.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Matahari saat itu sudah tepat di atas kepala. Udara pun memanas dan … udah ya. Gue capek ngejelasinnya baku gitu. Wakakakak—  
SKIP!

“ANJAS,” tereak Hiroki ga jelas selagi gue lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton Dora (eh sumfeh jarang banget tau ye gue nontonin ini pilem. Setelah sekian ntu DVD pilemnya ilang, akhirnya, AKHIRNYA YA, setelah pertumpahan darah, gue berhasil menemukan ntu DVD TTwTT). “ANJAS,” dia tereak lagi. Buset. “ANJASSS, PACAR LO GANTENG BENER SI KAK. ANJIIIIIRRRRR,” dia tereak lagi sekaligus muji pacar gue. Ahakhakhak.

Gue pun yang ngedenger cuma bisa cengengesan sendiri pas denger tu anak tereak begitu. Ngerasa bangga aja gitu bahwa gue yang unyu-unyu manis imut inosen gini mampu meluluhkan hati seseorang yang gantengnya llllluar bbbbiasaah dan membuat adek gue ngiri sama gue. Ahakhakhak.

“Ahahahanjir, lo ngapain, bocah?” kata gue sambil ngerangkak ke arah Hiroki yang lagi maen leptop. “Sialan, nge-stalk pesbuk gue ternyata,” kata gue lagi pas tau ternyata si Hiroki lagi maen facebook terus ke profil gue, ngobok-ngobok foto gue. Foto-foto gue sama Toru lebih tepatnya lagi. “Ah elah lu lebe bener. Keak gak pernah ketemu Toru aja.” Gue mukul kepala kuningnya Hiroki.

Kenapa gue bilang kuning? Karena itu anak gak jelas nge-cat rambutnya yang item legam keak gue jadi pirang kuning alay gitu. FYI, warna rambutnya tuh ya SAMA PERSIS gila sama warna rambutnya Toru (dia ngecat rambutnya juga. Denger-denger sih dia ngecat begitu karena ngikutin rambutnya Avril Lavigne. Itu lho, penyanyi rock asal Kanada sana. Si Toru nge-fans banget sama doi. TAPI, LO SEMUA KUDU TAU YA, TAPI JANGAN KASIH TAU TORU BAHWA gue sakit hati bener gilak sama dia. Karena, KARENA si Toru NGELAKUIN ITU DEMI AVRIL DAN BUKAN KARENA GUE, PACARNYA SENDIRI. PACAR MACAM APA COBA YAMASHITA TORU ITU HAH, HAH?! #okesip). TERUS YA, gak cuma warna aja, MODEL RAMBUTNYA DIA juga HAMPIR sama parah sama rambutnya Toru. Sumpah, gue udah bener-bener done banget sama itu bocah satu. 3000% DONE SAMA DIA. Okesip.

“SAKIT!” Hiroki ngeringis sambil ngusep-ngusep palanya yang gue pukul tadi. “Jangan mukul, Gila.”

“Ahelah lu, cuma gue pukul gitu aja lebay bener,” balas gue, nyubit pipi chubby-nya dia. Bibirnya tau-tau ngerucut sok imut gitu pas gue lepas cubitan gue. Ewh, sok kawaii bener ini anak. Gitu-gitu juga lo kalah imutnya dari gue ye asal lo tau. “Itu balesannya gara-gara lo udah berani-beraninya ngelirik pacar gue. RASAEN! AKAKAKAKAKAKA—APH?! PWAH! APA-APAAN SIH LU?!” kata gue marah sambil ngeluarin remasan kertas yang Hiroki masukin ke mulut gue.

Gimana gue gak kesel coba, gue lagi ketawa tau-tau dia malah masukin kertas ke mulut gue. Kalo ntar gue kesedek terus ujung-ujungnya gak bisa napas, gimana? Mau dia gantiin gue jadi vokalis band gue—eh, band-nya Toru (kan dia lider-nya :v)? Terus, emangnya gue bakal sudi apa, kalo ntar dia gantiin posisi gue di band terus juga gantiin posisi gue di samping Toru? DIH, NO WAY BANGET YE GILA. TORU CUMA MILIK GUE ANJIR.

“Lagian!” Hiroki ngerengut, ngelempar sisa remasan kertas yang dia pegang ke gue. “Ah udahlah. Kak, gue laper nih. Bikinin apaan kek gitu buat dimakan,” tau-tau dia nyuruh gue layaknya gue babu-nya dia. “Pwwwleeaaasseeeee????” kali ini dia ngeluarin puppy no jutsu-nya dia.

Aish, sialan. Gara-gara kakaknya imut (baca: gue 8D), dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan imut kan. Uugghhh. “Iye dah. Kesian gue liat muka lo begitu.” Gue ketawa. Gue pun berdiri dan (terpaksa) nge-pause Dora yang lagi gue tonton. “Lo mau makan apa?”

“Aaaaaaahhhhh apa aja deehhhhh—lagi males mikir. Pokoknya yang bisa dimakan—tapi bukan racun, oke,” kata Hiroki ngejawab pertanyaan gue. Matanya ketutup sebelah kayak lagi kelilipan sambil ngacungin jempolnya ke gue.

Gue diem beberapa detik. “Oke sip. Racun ya? oke,” kata gue setelahnya sambil jalan keluar dari kamar buat ke dapur. Pas lagi gue baru keluar kamar, si Hiroki malah tereak-tereak gaje, minta gue jangan kasih makan dia racun. Tapi gue sih ya pura-pura gak denger aja—bodo amat dia mah, adek gue gini. Wakakakak.  
Siapa peduli? Lagian kan itu dia sendiri yang minta gue bikinin APA AJA YANG BISA DIMAKAN. Jadi,

racun aja gapapa kan?

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

 

 

******AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY********

24 Juni 20XX

Dear Diary,  
Oke, kali ini aku gak akan nulis panjang-panjang kok. Hanya beberapa patah kata saja.

Ehm.

GUE ENVY BERAT SAMA KAKAK GUE YANG PUNYA PACAR YANG GANTENGNYA KEBANGETAN.

Semoga esok hari aku mampu mendapat pacar seganteng dia, Toru Nii-san—LEBIH ganteng dari dia juga gapapa kok. Amin.

Tambahan: Morita Takahiro itu benar-benar merupakan iblis berkedok manusia. Sepertinya esok hari aku juga harus manggil ustaz untuk mengembalikan dia ke tempat asalnya, neraka. Ingatkan aku, oke.

Kecup basah,

 

Moriuchi Hiroki.


	2. Act. 2 — Minal Aidin wal Faizin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, halo!! Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan gak update, gue update juga!! Yeeaayyy! *tebar konfeti* Sumpah gue gak nyangka adaaaaaaa aja yang ngebaca ini dan ngasih kudos :"3 wkwkwkwk siapa pun anon/SILENT reader yang ngasih kudos, makasih banyak yak :**** xoxoxo mood booster banget buat gue gilssss wkwkw sampe akhirnya gue pun mutusin buat bikin chapter 2-nya jeh3h3h3h3 padahal tadinya gue gak mikir mau lanjutin ini fic, loh (/,\\) #dor hahahahaha
> 
> Btw kali ini chapter-nya lebih panjang loh 8D jadi lebih memuaskan deh buat ngakaknya sampe mulut lo pada kebuka gede-gede dan dimasukin lalet!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA #plak
> 
> Okey, seperti biasa--disclaimer: karakter-karakter di sini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing. :)
> 
> Also:  
> warning(s): SLASH, AU, VERY out of characters (so if you don't like this, you can get out from here :) thanks), bahasa gawl, bahasa gak baku everywhere, cursing words everywhere (this time has a LOT, TONS of them. So beware. Excuse them and just don't take it srsly k) , krenyes kriuk-kriuk kyk ayam mekdi yum :999
> 
> FIC INI HANYALAH UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA TANPA ADA NIAT UNTUK MENJATUHKAN ATAU MENGOLOK TOKOH YANG BERSANGKUTAN DI SINI. DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, PLEASE.

_Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar ..._

_Laa ilaaha ilallahu waallahuakbar_

_Allahuakbar walillahilhamd_

**.**

"Dek, Dek, Dek. Dek, bangun, Dek. DEK, BANGUN. ADEKKU SAYANK, BANGUN DONG. DEK, BANGUN, ANJ*NK! DASAR KEBO--BUSETDA."

_GUBRAK!_

"TAEK--ANJIR, NYANTE AJA KELES BANGUNINNYE BUSETDA."

Eeeeeeehhhhh, kurang ajar bener ni anak udeh gue bangunin responsnye malah kayak gitu. Bener-bener, ye, ni bocah atu. Kurang baek apa si gua sebagai kakak ke elu, hah? Masih ridho dan ikhlas juga gua, lu ngikut (baca: ngerusuh) ke rumah Toru buat silaturahmi (kalo buat tu anak atu baca: ngabisin opor sama ketupat orang + ngemis sok imut (ew) THR ke suami (jehehehehehe) sama mertua (bHEJHEEHHEEHE) gua)! _Fix_ banget ni anak gua kirim ke pelosok Afrika biar jadi korban buat sesembahan ritual suku mereka di sana, gghrrrrrrr.

Walopun gue kzl ngheds sama ni bocah, gue pun mencoba untuk bersikap normal, layaknya seorang kakak pada umumnya--sekali lagi, ''' ** _PADA UMUMNYA_ :)** '''. "Busetda, busetda-- _copy-cut_ ae lu ngomong, dasar bocah," dengus gue sambil mukul si kebo Hiroki pake bantal, berharap kalo-kalo bagian belakang lehernya yang gue pukul tu keras ngheds sampe ya, seenggaknya bikin dia pingsanlah berapa jam gitu, atau gak sampe koma 230429 tahun juga gapapa :)--bOLEH BANGHHEDDTSTZSZ MALAH HADU PUSINK PALA W PUNYA ADEK SUKANYE NGIKUTIN JEJAK W MULU KEAK BABU :(((- EH LHA, DIE KAN EMANG BABU _PART-TIME_ GUA HADU WKWKWKWK. 

"Ish, mukul mulu sih, kerjaan!! Huuh!"Hiroki malah balik mukul gua sama kerasnya kek tadi gua mukul dia, bikin gamis- eh, baju koko lebaran gua (YEKELES W PAKE GAMIS JIR WKWKWKW. TAR KALO LAGI SOLAT EID ATO PAS MAAP-MAAPAN GUA KESERIMPET ROKNYA KAN MALU-MALUIN WKWKWKW GAMAU GUAAA (///.\\\\\\) ) yang dikasih Toru (#eaaaaaaaaa #anjaaaass #piwittt #seriusangua #gakboong10000% #pastijeleslopada #wakakaakaka #kesiande:p ) JADI LECEK!!!!! LECEK SELECEK-LECEKNYA MUKANYE TU BOCAH PALA KUNING SEKARANG INI EWWWW. 

Gue yang keburu kebakar, sekali lagi, KEBAKAR emosi, ngambil kebo-kebo (karena kuda-kuda sudah terlalu _mainstream_ ;^) ) buat _smack down_ Hiroki, "HEH, KUTU, SIALAN LO MUKUL-MUKUL GUA! NI BAJU PEMBERIAN TORU JIR. PAGI-PAGI IDULFITRI BEGINI MALAH NGAJAK RIBUT DASAR MON-"

_Brak!!_

"Assalamualaikum, Mori- _chan_ dan Hiro- _chan--_ wah, Mori- _chan_ pakai baju yang aku kasih kemaren, ya? Ah, cantik banget <3\. Loh--kok Hiro- _chan_ masih pake baju tidur gitu? Eh--kalian berantem lagi, ya?!"

_-jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Napasku bahkan juga ikut berhenti untuk sesaat, terasa saat ini dunia sekan menyempit._

_Oh, Penawan Hatiku; Pengalih Duniaku; Majikan atas Kedua Mataku--di mana hanya dikau seorang yang pantas dan boleh memantulkan refleksi dirinya pada kedua iris dan kornea milikku ini ..._

 -wadu, mode puitis gue tiba-tiba nyala ndiri. Duh, jadi malu. O///////O _  
_

UDEH AH, APAAN-APAANDA. BALIK LAGI, BALIK LAGI KE CERITA! 

Baik mata gue dan Hiroki ngebelalak kaget ngeliat Toru yang berbusana-- _subhanallah--_ rapi, soleh- _looked,_ suami- _able-looked----_ gak si, biasa aje sebenernya pakaiannye wkwkkw tipikal cowok kalo ke masjid buat solat eid aje; baju koko putih, sarung kotak-kotak sama peci item jeheheheh. Tapi, bagi gue, tetep aje--rapi, soleh, dan suami- _able-looked_ uhuy <3 <3 <3

Yha pokoknya kite bedua kaget tau-tau Toru berdiri di depan pintu ruang tipi rumah. Gue rada bingung ini suami kok bisa masuk rumah, eh tapinya terusnya gue inget itu pintu depan emang belom gua kunci tadi pas gue selese jemur kolor gue yang belom sempet gue jemur dari kemaren padahal udah gue cuci dari kemaren jahahahahahaha.

Gue pun buru-buru ngelepas kebo-kebo gue. Malu gue jir kalo ketauan beneran lagi berantem ama Hiroki - soalnya seminggu lalu gue diceramahin Toru buat gak nakalin Hiroki, takut tar udah berkeluarga ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nanti si Hiroki trauma sama gue terus jadi takut datengin gua lagi terusnya tar kite bedua jadi gak saling kenal lagi :'( </3 Toru gamau itu terjadi. Jadinya, sebagai calon istri yang baik **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** gue pun coretberjanjicoret buat berusaha gak sighnakalinsigh Hiroki lagi. Beruntung bingits tadi gue belom sempet baku-hantam ama Hiroki-- _t_ _hanks to ma beloved daddy_ Toru uuuu <3<3 tapi ye tetep aje jir gue cemas-cemas gimanaaa gitu kalo Toru beneran beranggepan gue berantem ma Hiroki--sebenernya si, ya emang tadi lagi berantem. Jahahaha.

"E-ehh, Toru! Ng-nggak, kok! Kita gak lagi berant-"

Tiba-tiba muka Toru ngerut gitu. Gue jadi kaget dan heran bersamaan. Makin kaget lagi gua pas doi malah ngehampirin Hiroki, BUKAN GUA,"Hiro- _chan_ , kamu gak apa-apa, kan? Tadi kalian beneran _hampir_ mau berantem, ya?"

_Gedubrak!_

Yamashita Toru, lo tuh pacarnya sape si??????!!?? TTwTT Kok malah salah nanya begitu?!???? </3 </3

Gue pun lantas langsung ngasih  _death glare_ PALING maut gua ke Hiroki. Biasanya kalo udah gua begituin, ampuh banged tuh bikin tu mulut tukang ngadu jadi gak *nada iklan cat N*Dr*p* bOCHOR,BOCHOR!!! /!??!!??!/! 

TAPI, SAYANGNYA, DAN RUPANYA, ini anak malah MAKIN NGAJAK RIBUT SAMA GUA-

Dengan muka paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaling _puppy_ alias anak ANJINGnya dia, yang konon katanya, KATANYA, udah ampuh bikin luluh siapa pun yang ngeliat bahkan _YAKUZA_ (si Hiroki pernah cerita ke gue katanye pas jaman SMP dulu, pas dia pulang sekolah, dia dicegat dan hampir, HAMPIR mau diculik geng  _yakuza_  pas tengah malem. Terus, dengan  _puppy no jutsu-_ nya dia, si ketua  _yakuza_ -nya jadi meleleh, luluh, dan batal buat melancarkan aksi jahatnya dia- lah, kok jahat si yaelah adek gue diculik justru bagus keles gue gak kudu ngabisin duit gue buat ngasih makan ni anak atu:(((( #dor), si Hiroki malah ngejawab, "Gak papa kok, Kak. Engg ..., sebenernya sih, iya ... Tapi itu yang mulai duluan bukan aku--itu Kakak yang mulai duluan!" Hiroki ngegembungin pipinya. Anyink, sok imut banget, hueeeeeekkss. Udah pake FITNAH segala lagi!! /:p "Dia tadi bangunin aku gak santai banget. Teriaknya keras BANGET, bikin aku kaget. Terus pas aku-nya udah bangun, eh dia tau-tau malah mukul aku keras banget pake bantal. Ya refleks abis itu aku balik mukul, eh, bukannya dia ngalah gitu, malah makin mau ngehajar aku:( Huhuhu, hiks." _  
_

T*IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKK NI ANAK MINTA DILEMPAR KE JURANG BENER SIH ELAH.

Gamau keliatan  _obvious_ sama Toru, gue pun cuma bisa diem dan ngutuk Hiroki dalem ati sambil mengepal tangan gue seerat-eratnya. Bener-bener nahan emosi nih gue sekarang, ughhhh, sampe-sampe gue rasanya susah buat melakukan pembelaan. Masalahnya tuh, ya  _problem--you don't say?!_?!?!?? Oke, sebenernya, masalahnya, kalopun gue nyangkal, yang ada Toru malah makin curiga dan maksa gua buat ngejawab yang sebenernya. Lagi, seperti yang udah gua bilang sebelumnya, gue udah janji kan ke Toru? Jadi, daripada ntar Toru kecewa dua kali lipat sama gua--karena udah bohongin dia dan nakalin Hiroki, ya mending gue gak bela diri (bukan karate elah)) dan nyangkal. / _sighh_

Toru pun ngalihin pandangannya ke gue. Kentara banget dari mukanya dia rada kecewa dan frustrasi gitu. Gue jadi makin bersalah liatnya kan ...

Toru ngehela napas panjang. "Mori- _chan_?"

Gue pun dengan rasa dan muka bersalah pun ngejawab, dengan gigi gue ngegigit bibir bawah gue, "Iya, aku tahu. Maafin aku, Toru. Tadi itu cuma- ya, kamu taulah--kakak-adek. Aku, ya-"

"Aku paham, aku paham," sela Toru dengan nada pasrah yang jelas banget di telinga gue, bikin gue makin bersalah dan kesel sama diri sendiri udah bikin dia kayak gitu. Gue bingung, rasanya cuma berlaku di bulan Ramadan aja gue bisa lepas dari godaan setan dan setan yang ngerasukin gue selama sebelas bulan lainnya. Gue kudu rajin Duha sama Tahajud nih ... Kesian Toru udah nanti bakal punya adek ipar macam ni pala kuning atu, eh tar udeh nikah jadi malu punya istri kok setan bener. Kan bakal malu-maluin. "Aku tahu ini biasanya dilakuin selesai solat, tapi, kumohon, kalian salng bermaafan--sekarang. Ya?"

Lantas gue sama Hiroki kaget lagi denger permintaan Toru tadi. Kami berdua langsung diem dan nundukin kepala. Kami berdua yang sama-sama mengagumi (#anjaasss tapi serius, loh. Walau doi lebih muda dari gue, gue salut dan respek banget sama wibawanya dia haduuu<3 emang _leader band_ gua paling top markotop! <3<3) dan gampang 'jinak' akan apa yang Toru nasehatin ke kami, pun nurutin permintaan doi. Gue-lah yang pertama kali  _making the first move_ , setelah beberapa detik narik-buang napas dan ngejernihin hati dan pikiran buat bener-bener bisa minta maaf ke Hiroki (astaga akhirnya gua ngaku gua banyak dosa ke adek gue yaampunnn) dan maafin Hiroki, yang gue yakin dia lebih banyak bikin dosa ke gue.

Apa?! IYE GUE TAU, GUE NGAKU GUE KOK YANG LEBIH BANYAK BIKIN DOSA ELAH. GAK USAH MOJOKIN GUA GITU DEHHHHH!!!

Awalnya Hiroki keliatan ragu-cemas-gak percaya gitu pas gue sodorin tangan gue. Tapi, akhirnya pun dia menyambut tangan gue dan

di saat itulah senyum paling indah Toru yang pernah gue liat terukir di wajah supertampannya. 

 _Shit. It does make my kokoro doki-doki again just like the first time I fell for him--_ rasanya hati gue ketusuk lagi sama panah cintanya Toru untuk kesekian ribu kalinya.

"Nah, itu baru kakak-adek paling juara di hatiku! Kuharap dari situ kalian bisa akur sampai seterusnya, ya."

Lagi, Toru ngulas senyum paling indahnya itu.

Gue dan Hiroki terkesima parah ngeliatnya. Dan, karena gen yang sama di gue dan Hiroki, kami langsung nyerang Toru dengan pelukan maut buat hatinya yang kelewat bikin hati gue meleleh mulu tiap waktunya.

_Ugh._

-

"Hiro- _chan_ sejadahnya gak ketinggalan kan?"

"Nggak! Ini udah kubawa, kok!"

"Bagus. Mori- _chan_?"

"Semua lengkap, ay, ay,  _Leader!_ "

"Oke. Kita berangkat, ya."

"Oooooo!!!"

Dan kami bertiga pun berjalan beriringan menuju masjid terdekat untuk solat eid.

 

Selamat Lebaran!

********YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***********

17 Juli 20XX

_Dear Diary,_

Hari ini Lebaran. Tadi pagi aku sama Kakak sempet hampir lomba cepet-cepetan ngirim salah satu dari kami ke neraka. Sumpah, aku aslinya juga kagak mau ikutan begitu di hari raya usai bulan Suci kemaren, ya tapi tu orang udah ngajak ribut banget sih ... ya, yaudah mau gak mau aku pun ayo-ayo aja sama itu. Tapi, untungnya, sebelum hal bersejarah itu terjadi, Toru  _Nii-san_ dateng buat mencegah itu. Tau gimana doi ngecegah kami berdua?

Dengan ngebujuk kami berdua buat saling maafan!

MENGEJUTKAN SEKALI, YA KAN?!

Ya, ya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Emang sih, sebenernya susah banget buat aku untuk lakuin itu. Soalnya tu orang udah kelebihan banget dosanya ke aku :" Tapi, ya- karena aku adik yang baik dan adik ipar yang solehah kepada kakak iparnya (u/v\u) dan yaaaaaaa jauh dalam hatiku coretakugaktegangeliatkakakkumemikulbanyaknyadosacoret, aku pun nerima uluran tangan permohonan maaf Kakak,

yang,  _subhanallah_ , ngebuat senyuman paaaaaaaaaaaling indah Toru  _Nii-san_ merekah di wajahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Akh, udah ah, gak kuat. Rasanya gak sanggup nulis lagi, kebayang mulu sama senyumannya doi yang bikin  _kokoro_ -ku  _doki-doki_ gak nyante. Uuuuhhh (/////)

 

Kecup malu-malu kucink (kode buat Toru  _Nii-san /_ siapa tau gitu h3he),

 

 

Moriuchi Hiroki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mumpung masih minggu-minggu Lebaran, Selamat Idulfitri ya, semua!! *nyalain petasan* *tebar opor ayam/?* Semoga kita semua selalu diberkahi dan THR kalian semua tidak lebih banyak dari THR gue ya!! HAHAHAHAHA #dor
> 
> See u in the next chapter!! :DD  
> (which i'm sure it'd be published for like the next 39402384 yrs lmaoooo #shot)
> 
> xxx


	3. Act. 3 — I'M A BAT—MAN!

" _I'm a bad girl!_  
_Bila kau tak pernah buat dosyaah_  
_Silahkan hinaku sepuasnyaah_  
_Kelean semua suci aku penuh dosaah ~!_ "

"ASTAGA BOCAAAAAAAAH!! DENGERIN _IKKEH IKKEH KIMOCHI_ GAK USAH DI SINI JUGA DONGG!"

Si Hiroki yang dari tadi asik jedak-jedukin kepalanya ke tembok langsung negakkin kepalanya. Kepalanya secepat kilat- ah, nggak- bahkan lebih cepat dari temennya yang punya tato petir di badannya yang konon di filmnya dia bisa lari secepat kilat (baca: Bolt—bukan yang m*dem 4G itu elAh)—nengok ke arah gua. Matanya melotot. Sok-sokan mau jadi kuntilanak dia.

" _IKKEH IKKEH KIMOCHI_ APAAN UCEEEEEEEEEEET!!! INI TAH LAGU YANG GUA DENGERIN, ISHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Komuknye merah tiba-tiba kayak api neraka. 

Hah? Apa lu? Ketawa lu akhirnya gua ngaku kalo gua ini jin neraka, hah?! Ihhhh, gak secara harfiah kaleeeeeeee!!! Lo tuh pinteran dikit napa—itu tadi cuma simile!! Bukan—bukan juga bahasa Inggris-nya "senyum" elaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Pinteran dikit, heh, _readers_!

"Bah, lagu apaan, tuh? Masa 'aah, aah' gitu? Hiiii, nontonin tutorial jadi cabe lu, ye, jangan-jangan?" gue langsung bermuka jijik sambil nutup idung/?.

"Lo mau gua racunin sianida ye, Kak?!" Matanya makin melotot. Hah, lo kira lo cewek di _manga shoujo_ ape yang matanye bisa gede dari jidat sampe pipi? "Gue gak bakal jadi cabe kayak elo!"—heh, kurang ajar dia ngatain gua cabe—" _This iz my jam, you basthard_. _Shuddup_!" Nge-sok Inggris die.

 "Heh, lo nilai bahasa Inggris di sekolah dapet 0 diem aje dah! Sakit kuping gua denger _pronunciation-_ lo kek lagi kumur-kumur!" Gue memberikan jari tengah gua ke Hiroki. " _Jem, jam, jem—_ kocak, lu! Lo kira selai?! Apaan dah." Gue pun ketawa.

Lagi, Hiroki diem sebentar. Gue yang masih ketawa jadi _awkward_ sendiri tiba-tiba. Wah, gak nangkep omongan gua rupanya. Gak seru bener ni bocah atu. Tapi ...

"IIIIIIIIIIIHHHH, RECEH BANGET SI LO, KAAAK!!" tiba-tiba dia tereak sambil ngelempar boneka _gachapin_ punya Toru yang gak sengaja tapi kayaknya kata gua itu sengaja dan telah direncanakan kebawa sama Hiroki pas kemaren bulan-bulan lalu Lebaran di rumah doi.

Kenapa tu boneka beloman dibalikin? Ye kAn gua bilang itu  _teh_ TERENCANA DICOLONG AMA HIROKI!!!! Peliharaan w satu itu kayak punya 100001 cara buat ngelakuin yang dia inginkan terkait Toru, sampe-sampe sebenernya gua kewalahan saking maniaknya dia, gegara udah dua dekade lebih menjomblo (WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAK). Udah _desperate_ banget die sampe mutusin jadi nyamuk gitu antara w ama Toru ... Hah, gak taulah gua kenapa bisa demikian. Udah gua coba pake jampi-jampi ama kemenyan (waktu itu si Tomoya mesen gitu deh lewat _olshop_ Instagram dari ... I...oh ya, Indonesia/? Dia ngiranya itu obat herbal buat dimakan biar ngelindungin dia dari godaan setan yang terkutuk. Eh, pas udah dimakan, yang ada malah dia-nya ngeganggu setan-eh, kesurupan setan—lah??? Terus ujung-ujungnya SATU BAND WAN OKU ROKKU BESERTA MANAJER DAN PIMPINAN LABELNYA NUDUH GUA NGERACUNIN TOMOYA!! Cuma gara-gara gua waktu kejadian itu berlangsung, gue iseng nyolek dikit kemenyannye dan pas Tomoya dibawa ke unit kesehatan setempat gua gak ada reaksi sama sekali ... PADAHAL KAN GUA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!! SUNGGUH FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARI PEMBUNUHAN!! #dor) buat mantrain Hiroki biar banyak yang hoeknaksirhoek sama dia ...Eh, tapinya, keknya yang terjadi malah tu bocah makin hari makin gak didemenin orang-orang ...UPS! Jangan bilang-bilang dia yak! Sumpah, itu kesalahan teknis doang kok!!  >< (mau tahu kisahnya lebih lanjut? Hubungi 1404—lah dikira mesen ayam kerispi ape wokwok. Maksudnya, di  _chapter_ selanjutnya (aamiin). Ke oke? ;) )

Gue dalam ati jadi lega akhirnya otaknya dia yang lemot dari siput nangkep maksud gue. Gue masih ketawa. Untung  _gachapin_ -nya ketangkep sama gua, jadinya gua lempar balik ke dia. "Haaaaaa, lagu apaan dah tu aneh bener gila. Lo tuh dengerin lagu, lagu yang bagusan dong—lagu buatan gue contohnya! Hahahah!" Gue masang tampang _so_ (k) _cool_  dan sombong dikit.

Hiroki ngemuter bola matanya. "Cih, mau lo sampe ngasih Toru ke gue, gak bakal gue denger lagu-lagu lo! Kayak gue sudi aja!"

_GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

—dan seketika, kepala Hiroki udah gua seret ke daun jendela kamar di lantai atas. Ujung kepala sampe lehernya gelantungan, lepas dari pinggir jendela. Tangan gua udah ngecengkeram lehernya yang udah kena gejala osteoporosis/?.

"K-Kak, a-ampun, K-Kak ...hhkkhhh ... ya Gusti, apa sih dosa gua ke elo? Hkkhh ..." Mata Hiroki mulai beraer.

"Wahahahahahahaha!" gue mengeluarkan cekikikan iblis gue. Eh, nggak, belum. Ini belum sepenuhnya wujud asli gue * _smirk_ *. "Lo make nanya lagi dosalu ke gue apaan! Nih, kalo mau, gua tunjukin  _list_ -nye bejibun di rak buku gua di situ!"

Belum sempet gue denger Hiroki ngerespons ...

"Ohhh, Rapunzel, tenanglah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Ah, suara itu—

_What the hell?!?!_

Buru-buru gue narik Hiroki dari daun jendela dan ngelempar dia ke lantai. Gue pun langsung ngintip siapa tadi orang gila yang tereak kayak gitu. Yaeyalah, sinting amat coba tereak macem gitu terus pake manggil "Rapunzel"? Bego banget buset. Rambutnye Hiroki aje panjang juga kagak anjir. Lawak banget dah nih.

"Ah, parah banget sih lu, Kak, elah," kata Hiroki ikut-ikutan ngintip sambil elus-elus kepalanya. "Lho, yah, Tomoya _nii-chan_! Wahahahahaha, udah kusangka! Wkwkkwwkwkwk. Lagi latian drama buat apaan, deh?!"

Nah kan, bener. Si bego atu ini yang tadi tereak bloon pas gue mau eksekusi mati si Hiroki.

"Hehehe, nggak, kok. Aku iseng doang tadi," jawab Tomoya dari jalanan depan rumah di bawah sambil cengengesan. "Aku mau nunjukin sesuatu nih! Aku masuk, yaaa?"

Sumpah gua pengen ketawa aja rasanya, nge- _smack down_ tu orang dah sekalian kalo bisa. Hadeuh, idup gua napa gak pernah tenang, yak? 

 _Apa lu bilang? Yang ada gue kali yang ngomong gitu gara-gara di-_ bully  _mulu sama lo!_

Anjir, kok tau-tau ada nongol suaranya Hiroki sama Tomoya?! IH, HOROR BANGET IH. Ingetin gue yak ke ustaz terdekat buat dirukiyah! Hiiii.

"Ya udeh. Ke pintu aja gih. Bentar lagi gua buka kuncinya," jawab gue sambil isep ingus. "Hhh, hhhh!" Baru musim gugur gue udah beleran aja yak. Hadeh, kudu nelepon Toru nih buat _penghangat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)._

"Okee! Tunggu, yah!" seru Tomoya sebelum akhirnya ilang dari jalanan di bawah. Dih, napa nyuruh nunggu coba? Kan yang ada gue yang nyuruh dia nunggu gegara pintu rumahnya gue kunci? Kocak banget dah ni orang.

"Cuy, lu siapin teh gih, sama apaan kek gitu makanan—" Pas gue nengok, udah ilang rupanya si bocah. "HIROKEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Langsung gua ngacir ke bawah dan yang malah gue dapatkan adalah Hiroki yang balik lagi jedak-jeduk gak jelas SAMBIL NYETEL ITU LAGU. 

"HIROKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Bikinin teh elah!!! Sama siapin kue atau apaan kek gitu!!" Dengan brutal gue ngecetek mati stop kontak laptopnya Hiroki, ngebuat napas dia tercekat mendadak.

Lagi-lagi dia melototin gue sambil gertakin gigi tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Gue pun balik melototin dia, tapi jauh lebih mematikan. Beberapa detik kami saling bertukar mantra-mantra terkutuk dalam diam, akhirnya Hiroki pun berdiri dan ngelakuin apa yang gue suruh. Ha ha ha! Enak banget yah, jadi kakak. Ho ho hi haaaa.

"Yoooo, Mori- _chaaaan~!_ " 

"Ah, iye. Yaaaa, tunggu," seru gue seraya bergegas ke pintu rumah. 

Sesampainya gue di depan pintu, gue langsung ngebuka kuncinya. Pas pintunya gue buka ... malah kosong? Ilang ke mana si Tomoya? 

"Tom ..."

" _Aym a bet—_ "

Samar-samar gue denger suara gitu.

 _♪ Silahkan hinaku sepuasnyaah_  
_Kelan sema suci aku penuh dosaah ~ ♪_

Anjir-

"— ** _MAN!_** "

_DHUAG!_

"Aaaahhh, Tomoya  _nii-chan_!!"

_♪ Kelan sema suci aku penuh dosaah ~ ♪_

"M-Mori- _chan_ , j-jahat ...., hiks ..."

Gue menghela napas panjang. "Yah, maaf, Moy. Lagian lu ada-ada aja sih, make kostum  _batman_ gitu tiba-tiba ..."—gue nengok ke arah Hiroki—"Ngagetin gue, tambah lagi make nyanyi tu lagu alay ..." Hiroki melet ke gua. Sekilas gue bales dengan ngasih jari tengah gue ke dia.

Tomoya nyeruput tehnya. Plester menghias dagunya. Masih sesenggukan dan berlinangan air mata, dia jawab lagi, "Y-ya, ya kan bentar lagi Oktober ..., m-mau  _Halloween_. Gapapa dong kalo aku mau nunjukin kostum  _Halloween-_ ku ke kamu, Mori- _chan?_ Ihiks." Dia cemberut.

"Uuuu, cup, cup, cup, Tomoya  _nii-chan_. Gapapa kok, gapapa. Itu udah keren kostumnya, yah?" kata Hiroki sambil mengerlingkan matanya. "Uuuuu, chayank, chayank, chayank ..." Dia terus meluk Tomoya, ngelus-ngelus lengannya.

Gue langsung jijik liatnya. Idiiieeeew, Hirokeeeeee.

Lalu gue mendengus. "Gila lu, Moy. Gak nyangka lu ketularan virus itu juga kayak si Hiroki. Apa-apaan dah ntu?" Gue ngernyitin kening.

Seketika muka Tomoya langsung berubah. "HAH, DEMI APA LO GAK TAU? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA KUDET BANGET LO, TAK!" Dia ketawa-ketawa histeris. Parahnya, peliharaan gue malah ikut-ikutan ketawa.

"Heh, apaan gak?! Gue _smack down_ lu ntar!"

"Haaaah, ampuun, ampuun! Wkwkwk. Haduh." Tomoya ngelus-ngelus perutnya. Napasnya dia tersengal-sengal saking asiknya ketawa. Ha, mampus lo. "Itu, loh. Video yang lagi viral gitu di Indonesia. Yang nyanyi namanya ... hmmm, Aw-Awk—"

"Apaan?  _Mohawk?_ Kocak lu, itu mah  _style_ rambut, gob—"

"yA ITU MAH KU JUGA TAU KALI, TAK. Awk—ah au, lupa—sama ada yang cowok namanya ... Young-apalah itu! Si admin yang jualan obat herbalnya pernah aku beli yang ngirim _link_ -nya ke aku!"

Gue makin ngernyitin kening begitu denger penjelasan abstrak Tomoya. "Itu jadinya lagunya pake bahasa Indonesia kan?"—gue nengok ke Hiroki—"Emang lu pada ngerti, artinya apaan?"

"Kagak!" serentak si Tomoya sama Hiroki ngejawab, diikutin sama ketawa memekakkan telinga mereka lagi.

"Dih, aneh bat lu. Napa ketawa dah? Perasaan gak ada yang kocak dari tu lagu ..., yang ada malah aneh gue dengernya." Emosi gue jadi rada kebakar.

"Emang gak ada!" jawab Tomoya. "Mukamu yang kepo-nya kebangetan itu looooh, bikin aku gak tahan, Mori- _chan_! Hahaha!"

"Iya, Kak. Lo kan kalo udah kepo, udah gak terkontrol lagi, komuknya! Wkwkwkw," timpal Hiroki makin bikin gue kesel.

Yah, begitulah hari ini berakhir dan gue bersumpah gue gak akan cari tahu dan gak mau tahu lagi tentang lagu yang "Kelan sema suci aku penuh dosaah" itu.

Hah.

_♪ Kelan sema suci aku penuh dosaah ~ ♪_

20 September 20XX

_Dear diary,_

satu hal buat hari ini adalah ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

KELAN SEMUA SUCI AKU PENUH DOSYAAAAAAAH ~!

 

 

 

Wkwkwkwkwkokwowkowkowkwokwokwok.

 

Kecup penuh dos—eh, kecup inosen maksudnyah (hehe),

 

 

Moriuchi Hiroki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaa gaje, gajeeee. Receh? Receeeeeh bANGEEEETTT HAHAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Jangan tanya kenapa gue gak masukin aja yang apple pen pinapple-apalah-itu :P soalnya gue pribadi lebih lengket tau soal itu yang "KELAN SEMA SUCI AKU PENUH DOSYAH".  
> Ya gimana gue kagak tau? Wong di kelas temen-temen gue kemaren-kemaren nyetel dan nge-rap tu lagu mulu halah.
> 
> Hah, gue lagi UTS nape malah bikin beginian yak? Wkwkwkwkwkwk.
> 
>  
> 
> Pamit lagi ya readers~! 
> 
> Thank u sm for other kudos that keep going!! Luv, luv xxXx


	4. Act. 4  — Ramadan tiba, Ramadan tiba, Ra—eh, Jodoh pun tiba?!

"Hirokeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

_Deg!_

Begitu teriakan ultrasonik Taka masuk ke telinga gue, tubuh gue langsung menggelinjang dan bangun dari posisi tidur gue. Jantung gue pun berdegup kuenceng banget buset. Kepala gue juga jadi nyeri gegara impuls gue tadi. DUH, bener-bener ye huekkakakhuek gue yang satu ini ...

"Apa?" tanya gue sinis sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala gue yang berkedut. Iblis berkedok manusia itu berdiri di samping _futon_ (iye _futon_. Si Taka kagak sudi kalo dia kudu tidur bareng gue di tempat tidurnya DAN dia juga kaga ngizinin gue buat beli tempat tidur untuk gue sendiri dengan alasan katanya ni rumah kan punyanya dia dan gue cuma numpang di sono -_-) gue dengan tangannya ngelipet di depan dada, bikin gue pengen nonjok mukanya gitu.

Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba kesodor pas di depan muka gue, di situ ada dua lembar uang. "Gak ada ikan salmon. Kalo lu ga mau beli, ya udah hari ini kagak makan," katanya kemudian. Dari nada bicaranya bikin hasrat gue buat nampol mukanya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Ni orang bisa kagak sih sehariiiiiiii aja ya, sehari nih, SEHARI, kagak bikin gue _ill feel_?!

Kayak, _please_ deh, gue baru bangun woy--eh, gak, itu mah gue kebangun, belum tuntas tidur gue!!, dibangunin secara tidak manusiawi, dan tiba-tiba langsung disuruh macem-macem dengan ancaman tersirat ... Sebel gak sih lo?!

Gue mengedikkan bahu gue. Gue lagi gak mau nyari ribut sama dia hari ini. Jadi, apa boleh buat, gue cuma bisa ngasih tatapan sinis.

Tangan gue pun mulai gerak buat ngambil uang yang dia sodorin, sebelum akhirnya ... gue ... teringat sesuatu ...

"..."

Taka naikin satu alisnya begitu ngeliat respons gue yang cuma diem aja. "Heh, kok diem? Lu-"

"..uasa ..."

"Hah?"

"..puasa ..."

"A-"

"HARI INI HARI PERTAMA PUASA, WOOOOOOIIII!!!!"

Baik gue maupun Taka langsung histeris dan heboh berdua. Mata kami sama-sama membelalak dan kami saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain/?.

 _Astagfirullah_ , kok bisa lupa sih?!?!?!?

"AH, ELU!! KOK LU GAK INGETIN GUA SIH KEMAREN?!??!" Taka nyembur gue, "duh, kalo hari ini hari pertama, berarti kemaren udah mulai solat teraweh kan?!"

"Iya, duh. Yailah, gue juga kagak inget kemaren!" jawab gue membela diri. Gue gigitin bibir gue. Kesel sama diri gue sendiri kok gue kagak inget sama sekali kalo ini tuh udah bulan Ramadan. Kayak!! Iiihhh, kan gue mau lebih baik di bulan puasa kali ini! "Eh, lu kan nyadar tadi malem udah ada takbiran--ah, apalah itu, pokoknya semacem itu--dari masjid? Lu gak ngeh itu suara mau terawehan?!"

Taka langsung linglung. "Y-ya, y-ya, nyadar, sih. T-tapi, gue ngiranya itu tuh cuma k-kek pengumuman ada orang y-yang meninggal ..., k-kan kadang suka diumumin g-gitu ..."

Gue pun ngasih muka syok dan kesel. "Ish, kocak banget sih, lu, Kak!!"

"Y-ye, ye, maap!! Namanya juga manusia, ya gue khilaf!" responsnya. "Eh, udah ah, lagi puasa! Dah, gue gamau ribut-ribut lagi ama elu! Biarinlah gak sahur. Lo gak ada makan atau minum apa kan tadi?"

Gue cuma bisa ngasih tatapan lucu ke dia. "Yang ada gue kali, nanya gitu ke elu. Kan elu yang duluan bangun."

"Nggak kok! Orang gue baru aja bangun sebelum gue bangunin elu," katanya. Bener die kagak ribut lagi--suara dan mukanya melembek. Sejenak ada keheningan di antara gue ama dia. "Oh, eh, tetep ae lu kudu keluar beli ikan. Ntar pas buka lu ribut kagak ada makanan berat!"

 _Twitch_. Kepala gue kembali berkedut.

Hah. Sabar, Hiroki, sabar. Lo lupa sejak jam 00.00 tadi udah masuk bulan puasa? Ok, gapapa. Manusia emang suka lupa. Lo akhirnya nyadar hari ini hari pertama puasa? _Alhamdulillah_ , lo masih disayang YME. Lo baru niat puasa  sejam setelah azan Subuh? Gapapa, asalkan lo kagak makan-minum apa-apa dari tadi dan emang karena 'kecelakaan' tadi.  Nah, sekarang lo kembali jadi babu kakaklo sehari-hari? HAAAAAAAAAAAaaah, ok, ok. Asalkan dia seneng dan dengan niat gue karena YME juga, gue bakal lakuin!

Gue pun ngambil uang yang dia kasih dan berlalu buat ke kamar mandi dan solat Subuh. Ekh, matahari belum menyingsing penuh kok!!

Dari ujung pintu kamar mandi, gue bisa denger Taka berteriak, "Nah, gitu! Nanti gue minta Toru dateng deh sambil bawain martabak kesukaan lu!!"

Gak bisa gue pungkiri semangat hidup/? gue langsung melonjak setelah denger itu.

****Marhaban ya Ramadan, marhaban ya Ramadan~****

_Kleneng_

"Permi-"

_DOWEEENGG_

"Kyaaaaa, anak Nishizawa- _san_ tampan sekali rupanya!"

"Eehh, jangan menyelak! I-ini, aku mau beli ... ini!"

"Ohh, Nishizawa- _san_ , jangan sungkan untuk datang melamar putriku--kami akan dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga kami<3"

"Ah, Teruki- _kun_ , Yuu- _chan_ anakku baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Aku sangat ingin menghibur hatinya, apa kau mau datang ke rumahku?"

APA-APAAN INI?!

Gue memandang nanar kerusuhan yang terjadi di depan gue, di dalam toko _seafood_ terdekat dari rumah gue. Gue memang udah menyangka ni toko pasti bakal rame, tapi ... ga serame ini juga!!

Gak sampe penuh oleh ibu-ibu yang histeris yang gue pun ga yakin alasan pastinya mereka jadi begitu. Tapi, tadi sih gue denger dua atau lima teriakan dari orang yang berbeda nyebut-nyebut "anak". Hm, apa saat ini Nishizawa- _san_ , bapak pemilik toko ini, lagi dibantu sama anaknya?

Gue penasaran deh akhirnya, soalnya gue sendiri juga belum pernah ngeliat sosok anaknya yang dielu-elukan ibu-ibu tersebut. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh keberanian, gue melangkah menuju sumber keramaian dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam situ. Tuh, gue berani banget yah!!

Gak boong, sesek parah!! Gue sampe ngos-ngosan nyelip di antara kerumunan itu. Rambut gue juga sampe acak-acakan. Begitu gue ngeliat cahaya di ujung, gue tersenyum. Aah, akhirnya!

Kepala gue menyembul di antara dua ibu-ibu yang ada di paling depan kasir toko, tempat di mana Nishizawa- _san_ dan anaknya berada.

Mata gue membelalak. Gue muncul tepat di hadapan seorang cowok berambut hitam legam dan cakep banget, mungkin ngelebihin Toru  _nii-_ _san,_ percaya atau ngga.

"Aahh, h-hai ...," kata gue sambil nyengir. Dia yang tadinya sibuk melayani para pelanggan pun nyadar akan keberadaan gue.

Tapi sayang, tepat saat dia nolehin kepalanya ke gue, gue langsung ilang kesadaran dan semuanya jadi menghitam.

****OW EM JII****

"Ukh ..., di mana ... i-"

"DI RUMAH GUE LAH, BOCAH!!"

HAH, APA?!

Buru-buru gue bangkit dari baringan gue dan celingukan. Akh, semuanya tampak familiar. Ukh, padahal nih ya, gue pengennya, _pengennya_ , terbaring di kamar _ikemen_ anaknya Nishizawa- _san_ tadi!!

"Apa? Ngarep banget lau ada di rumahnya Nishizawa- _san_ ," celetuk Taka menohok batin gue. _F--_ _astagfirullah_ , lagi puasa. Gak, gak, gak boleh _cursing_ gitu ah, Hiroki!

KOK DIA TAU SIH GUE NGAREP BEGITU?

"...tadi anaknya Nishizawa- _san_ nelepon gue, katanya elu pingsan di sono--ya gue paniklah!! Terus ya udah gue caw lah ke sana, mungut elu sama beli salmon yang harusnya elu yang beli," jelas Taka tanpa gue minta, bener-bener seolah tuh dia tau isi pikiran gue. "Parah bat dah lu, jadi malu kan gue sama doi sama bapaknya! Ngerepotin anaknya juga lagi ngebopong-bopong elu sampe ke sini. Hah, mana dia baek dan cakep banget lagi!" lanjutnya. Matanya nerawang ke atas, ga tau ngeliat apaan. Semoga sih ga berfantasi yang menjijikkan-menjijikkan gitu ya.  

Bahu gue berjengit. Be-berarti ... t-tadi ... g-gue ...

Duh, _bad impression_ banget dong yang tadi gue kasih?! Ah, udah bersalah ke bapaknya, jadi dua kali lipat deh ke anaknya juga ...huhu. Ya udah deh, nanti coba gue telepon doi. Eh, tapi-

"S-siapa?! SIAPA NAMA ANAKNYA, KAK!?"

"Eh, DUH, apa-apaan sih, lu?!" Taka bermuka kesel waktu gue ngegoncang-goncangin bahunya.

"Iya, siapa nama cowok yang ngebawa gue ke sini?!" ulang gue penuh rasa penasaran. Iya sih, tadi gue ada denger ibu-ibu di sana neriakin namanya, cuma gue gak inget!! Saking banyaknya teriakan yang memekakkan telinga gue.

Cengiran mencurigakan Taka yang paling gue benci terulas di mukanya yang gue harap bisa gue giles pake traktor.

"Lu mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

HHHHHHHHHHHhhHhhHHhhHhHHHHHH.

"BANGET--MAU TAU BANGET GUEEEEEEE."

"Heheh."

"Apaan sih, lu Kak, kok malah ketawa! Jelek banget lu!" Serius, pas dia nyengir gitu mukanya jelek banget. Yakin dah, kalo Toru _nii-san_ ngeliat, dia pasti bakal langsung putusin ni orang.

"Eh, eit, apa lu bilang?!"

"IIIIHHHH, KASIH TAU AJA APA SUSAHNYA DEEEEEEEEEE."

"Ah, nggak ah. Nanti lu malah zina lagi ..., kan lagi puasa."

_Deg!_

Akh, kenapa nohok lagi si?!

Dia tersenyum puas pas liat gue jadi lemas tak berdaya. "Nanti aja ya, setelah Ramadan ini. Keo?"

Mata gue membelalak. "APA?! Lama bAngeEEeeeEEetTtTT!!"

"Tenang, TINGGAL 28 hari lagi, kok." Tangannya ngelus-ngelus kepala gue. Berasa dia ngelus anjing kali ye-......-.

"HUAAAAAKKHHHHHHHH," geram gue frustrasi.

"Uuu, cup, cup. Tuh kan, tuh kan, baru tau dan liat rupanya aja udah kek gini, apalagi kalo udah kenal?"

Tangan gue menangkup muka gue untuk beberapa lama, berusaha meredam emosi ini. Selesai itu muka gue memerah dan gue kembali gak berdaya.

"Eh, dah jam sebelas tuh. Solat Duha dulu gih, keburu Zuhur," kata Taka kemudian. Gue diem. Eh, _wait_ , kalo gue bisa datengin lagi tokonya, NGAPAIN JUGA GUE KUDU NURUT NUNGGU SAMPE 28 HARI LAMANYA?

"Dah elah, ga usah dipikirin. Eit, gak usah sampe mikir datengin tokonya lagi. Pas banget setelah lo bikin masalah tadi, Nishizawa- _san_ sekeluarga caw ke Hawaii buat sebulan,"--APA?!--"abis solat, cuci baju ya lu." Dia pun pergi ninggalin gue yang merana sambil ketawa-ketawa setan, menggelegar ke seisi rumah, bikin gue emosi lagi.

AAAAHHHHHHHH, HAWAII ... JAUH BENEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TTTTTTT-TTTTTTTT

Hiks, baiklah. Akan kutunggu kau, Nishizawa _ikemen-kun!_ (yA kan aku belum taw namanya:( )

* **** (ง •̀_•́)ง G A N B A T T E , H I R O K I - C H A N (ง •̀_•́)ง *****

27 Mei 20XX

_Dear Diary,_

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SUMPA PASTI LO GA NYANGKA DAH HARI INI TUH GIMANA.

KAYAK-

DUH, SI HIROKI BALA BENER DAH WKWKWKWK.

UDEH KAGA INGETIN GUE SKRG DAH PUASA, EHHHHHHH, PAKE ACARA DIA PINGSAN SEGALA DI TOKONYA NISHIZAWA- _SAN._

Kesenengan banget pasti tu anak tau dia dibopong ama Teru, anaknya Nishizawa- _san_ \--BEUUUUUHH.

Heh, tadi dia juga histeris ribut minta gue ngasih tau namanya Teru siapa--dih, ya namanya Teru ya Teru-lah! :PP

Wkwkwjkwjwk et, tapi, ga segampang itulah gue ngasih tau ke dia! Udah cukuplah imej gue di mata keluarga Nishizawa rusak gegara si pala kuning atu, masa mau diperparah dengan dia secara dramatisnya jatuh cinta sama Teru pada pandangan pertama trus dia pingsan trusnya dia bangun di bawah atap kamarnya Teru trus abis itu mereka malu-malu kucing kenalan trus abis itu--

Hah, capek. Yah pokoknya lu bisa bayangin sendirilah. _Cheesy_ abis kek di sinetron-sinetron ......................HIIIIIIIIH, GAMAU GUE ITU TERJADI ELAH.

Ya gitu de pokoknya. Oh, iya, di hari pertama puasa tahun ini juga aku buka puasa bareng Toru<3 di rumahku :3. Yah, sekalian huekmenghiburhuek huekhatihuek si Hiroki, terpaksa de Toru aku mintain beliin martabak kesukaan dia, trus beli es cendol, WcDonalds, mikrofon baru, sama iPhune 10s terbaru buat aku<3<3<3 Duh, sebenernya sih gamau ngerepotin dia:((((, tapi, ah, Toru-nya maksa sih biar aku minta dibeliin apa-apa lagi uwu jadi, yaaaaaa, ya udah aku mintain itu-itu aja, hihi.

Apa? Iiiiiihh, iyA DEH NGAKUUUUUUUUU, IYA LAGI BULAN PUASA GAK BOLEH BOONGGGG, IYA GUE BOONG SOAL DIBELIIN SEGALA MACEM KECUALI MARTABAK SAMA ES CENDOL!

Huh.

Eh, _astagfirullah_.

Ah, ya udahlah, mungkin itu aja.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.

 

Salam du-eh, ti-eh, emp-eh, LIMA jari (ya kan melambaikan tangan-_--),

 

 

Morita Takahiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeyyy, cepet kan aku kurang dari 12 bulan udah apdet? HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE *niup terompet*/dih emang taun baruan wkwkwkwkwk
> 
> Terus skrg di chap 4 ini jadi ganti POV? HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE *nyalain petasan*
> 
> Ditambah skrg jodoh(?!)-nya Hiroki dah keliatan? HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUOOORRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *nyalain kembang api* /di belakang Taka gali kuburannya Hiroki/ WKWKWKWKWKWKWK.
> 
> Ya, dong! Pasti bakal adalah characters development #cailaah:D ! Btw alasan gue jadi agak sedikit lebih cepet apdet tu karena gue lagi liboer doe boelan tjoy sebelum beneran jadi maba! WKWKWK. Gile, serius gue bingung kudu apaaaaaa ini libur lama juga wksss. Hehe, selamat puasa juga ya bagi readers yang menjalankannya!! :DD
> 
> Insya Allah publis chapter selanjutnya udah dalam kondisi gue resmi, mi, mi! jadi mahasiswa ilmu sejarah <3<3<3 doakan gue ya readers semoga kuliah gue dan ke depannya lancar! :3
> 
> Dadaaaaaaaaahh, jangan lupa untuk menjadikan Ramadan taun ini lebih baik dari kemarin yah!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> SRRY NOT SRRY ATAS KENISTAAN DUO MORITA-MORIUCHI DI SINI #YOLO 
> 
> Komen dan keluh-kesahnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka 8D kwkwkw


End file.
